Study date? Yes it is!
by greenluv34
Summary: Stark sucks at school, Halibel is here to the rescue! Can Stark keep his hands to himself? Can Halibel tutor him without getting in bed? Can Lilynette keep Stark, or will Halibel get him? Will Lilynette commit a murder or is it Stark to the rescue? READ!
1. im dumb?

**Man I just got this idea and I think it'll a hit! Lol reviews are appreciated…**

**This takes place in their human years………**

"Stark, may I have a word with you?" came 's reply.

"Sure, what is it?" Stark's usual sleepy reply came.

"You got another D-, I will advise you to get some tutoring, but I have already arranged it since I know for a fact that you will not take any action what so ever. Halibel will be your tutor; she will help you 2 hours every day until I see improvement. Is that clear Mr. Coyote?"

"Yeah, it's at her house right?"

"Yes," came her strict voice

"Fine, its today and for improvement?"

"Were you even listening?!" Stark was tap dancing on her last nerve!

"Ok Tia Halibel's house, who is she again?" Stark asked.

"Back there" Barlly replied.

"OHHHH!" That Tia Halibel, she had brains and looks! Lilynette, Stark girlfriend, was going to be pissed if she heard that.

Tia Halibel was just sitting there, looking out the window in her own thoughts, she was a very smart girl, in fact she was the only girl who had perfects scores, she always had about thirty minutes in a test when the teacher would say "pencils down", with her body, she had dark skin, big boobs, and nice legs, the ideal woman, to bad she doesn't open up to any body, and Stark wasn't exaggerating on that part.

This was gonna be a tough girl to get to open up to….

"What do you mean you need tutoring, and with that Halibel girl, she probably won't teach you anything, stuck up bitch! Why didn't make me your tutorer?

I would be way better than…HER!!!" Lilynette was mad, she didn't like Halibel, and it was only because of her hot body…

_What a drag_ Stark thought.

"I have seen your grades, and I am even disgusted at it," Stark said plainly.

"Awww" was all Lilynette managed to say.

By seventh period, Stark's thoughts were occupied by what Halibel's house looked like, what her own room looked like, how comfortable her bed was…

_Too far…_ Stark thought…

At the end of school, Stark found Halibel to walk with her to her house, considering he didn't know where she lived…yet.

When Stark found her, he ran over to her.

"Hey, your Halibel right?"

"Yes, and I suppose you are the one called Stark?" she replied.

"Yeah…" _She's a creep_, Stark instantly thought.

"Well, lets get going, we got 2 hours to get cracking on books, and I don't intend on wasting those hours standing here chatting." She walked ahead of him.

"Wait up!" Stark shouted.

With that, they were off to her house for their "Study buddy time".

Hope you like it!, Ill try to up date as soon as possible, if I can figure out how to update!....


	2. getting a bit to horny

Second Chapter!!! So exciting! Read Away Oh yea please not that I do not own bleach in any way what so ever, I sort of forgot to put that in my first chapter! HAHAHAH!

As me and Halibel were walking down the sidewalk, I could literally feel the awkwardness between them. I decided to take the risk to make it or break it!

"So, do you usually study for test, or are you just naturally smart?" I asked…and I soon realized that was a bad question!!

"Everybody is naturally smart; some people have better learning skills than others, that is all there is to it." She replied.

"You didn't answer my question…" I pointed out.

"I don't have to." She retorted…

_Sheesh, stiff girl…_ I thought.

"Well then, that's not fair, cant I at least know a little bit of my tutor before I reach her house." I said smoothly.

"You are only allowed to go to the kitchen and living room, you're not even going anywhere near other places in the house, and I live alone, so don't comment on why my house is so small." She said harshly.

"What do you live alone? No parents?" I asked she must have had a tough life.

"Exactly." She retorted.

After that, I found himself directly in front of Halibel's house, it was a small, two story house, it was mint green on the outside, with little flower pots on the outside, and a well mowed lawn, you would never guess someone as cold as Halibel would be living here.

When I got inside, I was even more amazed that every inch of the place was so neat and tidy, not even a piece of paper or a spill was out of place, this was totally the opposite of my house.

"Well, sit down, if you will, I hope you brought your materials with you." She stated.

"Nope, sorry" I stated though there really wasn't any hint of regret in my voice.

"Borrow mine, I will be right back, don't move a muscle" she ordered, and with that, she disappeared to the staircase.

Five minutes later she came down in a red tank top, and gray sweats, with green slippers.

"Now, what subject do you need most improvement in?" She asked; I must have been staring at her nipples, because the next thing I know is a hand coming in contact with my face.

"Stop staring you pervert! Now what subject do you need most help with?!" she asked, this time with an edge in her voice.

"Math," I said dizzyingly.

**2 seconds later…**

"Its just order of operations, we learned this in seventh grade and you don't even know it in tenth?!"

"Well sorry I wasn't paying attention to the teachers!" I said annoyed.

"Don't be annoyed just because you have no control where your eyes lead you." She said knowingly.

This was gonna be a tough 2 hours…

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

"No, no, no! Its just doing what ever it is in the brackets first, then if you see exponents, do that, multiply or divide which ever comes left to right, then add or subtract which ever comes left to right!" I think she was at here boiling point, and so was I, I needed to improvise, and do it fast!

"Hey Halibel? Have you ever had your first kiss?" I asked, but I figured a girl with boobies those big would have had dozens of kisses.

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Just wanna know, that's all…" I said.

"No…" she said quietly.

I was personally shocked, but that was all clouded by being tired, Tia Halibel hadn't had her first kiss and she's in the tenth grade, she must be saving it for someone real special!

"Want a kiss from me?" I smiled, and then received another slap in the face, but that wasn't all, when I fell, she stepped on my balls…it hurt!

"Oops, did that hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yea, it did…" I said, rolling on the floor.

I was going to get revenge, and what better revenge to get on her then to steal her first kiss! I got up and she must have noticed I was going to do something fishy, so she started to move up the stairs, and I followed her!

"Leave me alone Stark!" Halibel yelled. She tried to run away, but before she could get to her room, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to my body, oh, I was gonna milk this one!

"W-what are y-you do-doing Stark?" Halibel stuttered.

"I like a girl who can fend for herself," I whispered.

I went to her ear, and licked it.

"G-get off or or e-else Il-"I cut her off.

"Or else you'll do what? Try me…" I whispered seductively.

I forced her head to face me (gently but don't tell any of the guys…) and I kissed her.

At first, she was resistant, but then she just gave up and fell into it. Maybe I can take more than her first kiss…it wont hurt to try…right?

I slowly led her to her bedroom but without stopping the kiss or she would totally kick my ass, and I started to like it.

_Just for revenge Stark, no need to get hasty here_ I thought.

I slowly put my tongue in her mouth and before you knew it we were battling for domination. I took the straps of her tank top and slid them off, and her tank top was history, all while my school shirt was unbuttoned, but I didn't care at the moment, I was getting horny, and she was going to settle that… but this was wrong…but I didn't care…did I?

**Like it don't like any suggestions to third chapter, review!**


	3. its just a dream

Omg the third chapter…I'm dedicating this chapter to my first reviewers

Red12

Elle. Gal

JonesyBoo13

Transvestite A

Thefirstespada

Thanks for believing in my potential, and I also have some not do great stories of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, if you ever wanna read it. Oh and there are some characters from DIFFERENT shows, I like to label them, incase you don't know where I pulled them out of.

ON TO CHAPTER 3…YAYAYAYAYAY

I don't own Tite kibo, Bleach, Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki, or Steel Angel Kurumi

Oh and for Amu, just see her picture and then imagine her with the same skin tone as Halibel

This is made possible by readers like you. Thanks yall'!!

**x.o.x.o.x.o.**

Stark woke up…he could have sworn that he was about to have hot sex with Halibel. Must have been prep for what will really happen at her house, but then he glared…because…

One…he was in class, sleeping in the middle of a test…and he was as hard as a rock!!!

Stark gaped like fish outta water…

"Oh no, uh oh…….." Stark writ what ever came to mind at the first glance of a question.

Stark must have been very lucky, because just as he finished the last question to the test, his hardness went down AND the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Stark said excitedly, and then bolted out of the room like a mad man.

Immediately, when he took his first step out to the freedom of the hallway, his clingy girlfriend, Lilynette, captured him, and then strangled him with a hug.

"Oh Starky-poo, I missed you!"(Heh, I always was a rhymer) Lilynette exclaimed.

"Stark tried to wriggle out of Lilynette's grasp, but it was no use, she held on for dear life.

"I miss-sed you too, honey-bb-bunch..." Stark managed to say between trying to breathe anything in.

"Don't forget, you have your first tutoring class, with that hussy, Halibel!" Lilynette said darkly, as though she had something evil planned for that _hussy _if she dared to lay a finger on him.

"Don't worries, I wont make any bad moves…" Stark breathed, finally out of Lilynette's grasp.

"Its not you I am worried about, I think she's a whore, flaunting those huge boobs around with her little friends, the quiet one, and the meanie ones, they almost ate me for breakfast, when I tried to warn Halibel **( note: Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila rose were the ones Lilynette was talking about when she said eat her for breakfast)**

"Don't worry about them Lily, I think their harmless" Stark said broadly as they were heading for their lunch table, the usual which consisted of Nnoitora, Tesla, Szayel, Neliel, Loly, Melony and D-Roy.

"Hey guys," Stark said to the usual group.

He got sups, hi's, hey's, wazzup, you know, usual gesturing for stuff.

"Hey Stark, I'm going to be out of town for a month starting next week, I am going on vacation with my parents, be good for me, and stay handsome, I don't want an ugly boyfriend or anything.

Starks friends exchanged awkward glances at each other to show how selfish Lilynette always sounded, such a child.

"Hey Stark, I heard you were getting tutored by that hot Halibel chick, I heard she's got some ass!" Nnoitora said, Neliel being slightly dumb, she said: "I have some ass too!"

She whined….Poor girl must have had some brain surgery for her to be this childish…

"Oh ha-ha" Stark rolled his eyes.

"But seriously" Nnoitora whispered, "You can't be happy with Lilynette when all the arrows are pointing towards Halibel..." Lilynette was secretly listening, as she watched Nnoitora talk Stark into not liking her…and she also watched as Stark glanced at Halibel, and her _posse _**(The three fracciones)** and the people that were sitting there: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Ilforte, Amu **(Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara doki, she has pink hair, or look up amulet heart, spade, clover, diamond or fortune), **Halibel's little sister, and her new steel angel, Kurumi which was a very clingy steel angel, might she add. (**Watch Steel angel Kurumi, the pink haired one is Kurumi, Saki's brunet, and Karinka is blond.)** Lilynette watched that table as they were each laughing as Grimmjow spit milk out of his nose, and Ulquiorra actually SMILED. When Amu glanced and met Lilynette's glare, she looked bored and shifted her head back to her own table.

"Stark, let's go sit under that tree, isn't that romantic?" she asked.

"Uhhh…sure" for Stark that meant he could be close enough to hear that dark skinned beauty's table conversation!! If Stark knew what they were talking about, he could probably get some of her interests, and shed loosen up, just like his dream prophesized! Now that's what he was talking about!

Lilynette however was thinking how romantic it would be under a tree's shade in this mild weather, they could chat, make out, and do other stuff…

"_Getting ahead of ourselves are we?" _ Lilynette's inner voice stated.

"_No, and I will not lose her to some hussy! And I will not argue with my self, Ill look crazy!" _Lilynette thought.

"_You better fix up with Stark and let him make you his, or else you'll lose him to that HUSSY!!" _Lilynette's inner madness spoke up.

"_Ill do it after vacation, I don't want to ruin the though of going to the Bahamas!" _Lilynette thought.

"_True" _her debating part and madness part said in unison.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

Stark was very lucky…again, because he found out that Halibel had a sister, named Amu, she like water a lot but she's never been to an aquarium, Amu has a clingy friend who calls her master, she just moved in 2 months ago, but she is the best in the 10th grade so far, and she is inviting people for her house welcoming party 2 weeks from now, just as Lilynette will be away! Stark was also so sure that his friends will support him at winning Halibel's heart, but disapprove because that'll be considered _cheating_… Basically, all he had to do as get Halibel to invite him to that party, get a little bit of alone time, and then it's a win win situation!

"society these days…" Stark said to himself. Then as faith would have it, he bumped into some big boobs, and fell!

"Oh, I'm terriblely sorry!" Halibel said. "Wait a sec, aren't you that lazy bum I am supposed to tutor at my house for one month?" Halibel asked curiously.

"Yea Halibel-kun, I'm stark!" Stark said excitedly.

"Uh-huh…pleasure meeting you Stark." Halibel said not-so-excitedly.

"Is there something wrong, is it my breath?" Stark asked, y\then breathed into his hand…definitely a strong possibility.

Halibel chuckled then got serious in a flash.

"_Feisty. She really is the girl of my dreams!!" _Stark thought to himself excitedly.

"Tell your girlfriend of yours that it's really impolite to stare and then glare at them, when you don't even know them, that's all, and meet me at the school gate, I'll be waiting until then." Halibel said, as she was walking away, she stopped.

"Oh and tell her that Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila rose aren't my _posse_" Halibel said, and then disappeared into the Star-wing, while Stark made his way to the same class. He really wanted school to end, and Amu and Kurumi to be conveniently gone, so Halibel-kun can…_ tutor _him…

As school finally ended, the moon-wing and the star-wing made their way to the school buses, the parking lots, the roads, but him, Stark made his way to Halibel-kun, Amu-san, and Kurumi-san.

Things were getting better and better everyday for him.

While Stark dreamily made his way to the group, Lilynette ran after Stark, she wasn't going to let that hussy get her Starky-poo!

"Hey Starkey, I'm coming with you, considering I need some tutoring too, and I'm leaving a week from now, so I can watch you---… I mean learn with you!" Lilynette said hurriedly.

Stark had a look of disapproval while Amu and Halibel rolled their eyes.

"Oh master! Let's take a different way home!" Kurumi said excitedly. Kurumi knew how it felt to love someone and not be loved back, or only be liked, so she did Stark-chan a favor, besides any friend of master's sister is a friend of hers.

"But!" Too late, Kurumi was dragging her _master_ to a different road.

So now, it was just Lilynette smiling devilishly, Halibel staring up at the clouds, and Stark silently glaring at Lilynette for ruining the mood.

** X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

How do you like this one, and check out my newest fan fiction…from Grimm and ulqui


	4. one star class

Well, lets get this party started!

You know the usual stuff about how I own nothing, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing as much, so yea….

Wow, I cannot believe that I am actually committed to getting this thing started. This is the most chapters I have written so far. So yea…

This will also be a mixture; I am inviting the charas to the story.

**OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE MAIL IT TO ME, AND I'LL SEE IF IT GOES WITH THE STORY LINE, REMEMBER, LAUGHS, DRAMA, ACTION, AND ROMANCE! **

**Oh, one more thing, vote for who should be the main character besides these 5 people. Your voting options are:**

**The people at Halibel's and Stark's table.**

And…..ACTION

(I love caps lock…)

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

As Halibel, Stark and Lilynette were walking, she noticed that Stark was walking beside Halibel, and he was staring at her…AGAIN!!!

Lilynette made her way to get in the middle; Stark stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"What is wrong with you, I already told you I wouldn't make any bad decisions, and usually, when people make bad decisions, there need to be MULTIPLE people to do it!!!" Stark whispered angrily. He was seriously not in the mood to deal with Lilynette right now, he had to figure out how the hell he was going to make it through the tutoring session without getting a book hit in his head, having a cat fight to stop and understanding BIOLOGY, it wasn't like he was going to use it in the future, the same thing with math, unless he planed to be a teacher or something like that…

"Hey Halibel," Lilynette started, "do you have a boyfriend?" Lilynette asked. She wanted to see whether Halibel had anyone in mind so she could pair them up, and Stark and her would live happily ever after, at least, that's what she thought…

"No" Halibel responded. Both Lilynette's and Stark's hopes went down the drain.

"Aw comon' there must be someone you want to at least get to know. Don't tell me that you don't have a crush on anyone…all girls have a crush on someone!! That is so not ladylike!" Stark said, pushing her to at least think about him.

"That is so right Starkey!" Lilynette said in agreement as she clinged on to his arm. Lilynette purred, Stark sighed, and Halibel hummed to herself.

"I sure hope Amu and Kurumi are okay, taking that dangerous world!" Halibel sighed to her self. She knew that they would be okay though, having 3 charas and a steel angel, they were perfectly capable of holding themselves.

_With Amu and Kurumi…_

"Hey master, you think Stark-chan and your sister are okay?" Kurumi asked.

"They'll be okay, as long as Lilynette doesn't follow them; she is so clingfish, kind of like you…" Amu said. Amu was the kind of person to voice out her opinions, not really caring if she hurt people's feelings, and she always carries a bored expression.

"Am I a nuisance master?" Kurumi said with a teary expression.

"Never." Amu said, partly telling the truth, if Kurumi had more than one pair clothes and didn't have to borrow Halibel's she would NEVER be a nuisance.

"Hey master! Maybe you can give me an order!!! Order me to keep Lilynette away from them!! Wouldn't that be great?" Kurumi was just begging to be ordered, that was a steel angels job, who-so-ever awakened them, gets to order them around.

"I order you not to tell me to order you." Amu said.

"I'm not taking that order master." Kurumi said as she hugged Amu into her Halibel like chest.

"Watch where you're pointing those!" Amu exclaimed. She was the only girl in her house that was flat chested. Of course it was normal to feel...a little insecure.

"Sure thing master…" Kurumi said happily, it was a start of orders at least.

"Hey master, you know I have super sonic hearing!" Kurumi said excitedly.

"Great" Amu said boredly.

_Back to the other place with the other people…_

Halibel, along with the other two things that are supposed be students, finally got to her little house. It was actually an apartment, but Stark didn't want to be mean, so he called it a house.

"EW…is this your maid's house? It is disgusting!" Lilynette exclaimed. The only thing about this house was that it was small; it was cleaner than Starks room. The apartment was well furnished, with a love chair, and one chair in a corner, a table in the middle, a television, and it looked like it had 1 bathroom and two rooms. It was a great apartment, in Starks opinion, but knowing Lilynette, she was going to find every little thing to insult; it was her way of making things look organized.

Stark wondered what Halibel's room looked like, was it what his dream looked like, was it totally different? Stark wanted to know, so he started imagining, but he was rudely interrupted by an offended voice.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, but this is my house, along with Amu and Kurumi, of course." Halibel said, not so amused…actually, she looked quite offended.

"What's wrong out there? Kurumi and I are trying to do some homework in here!" Amu yelled, and then she yelled, "Never mind, we're done!" and then the three of them heard a television turn on. Yea, Halibel must have had to pay a lot of money for 2-3 TV's in an apartment, and all this furniture.

"Nice place you got here, mind if I use the bathroom?" Stark said. He didn't need to go to the bathroom, he just wanted to see what the rest of the little house looked like.

"First door, on your right." Halibel said, taking books, rulers, and writing utensils out of her backpack.

"Don't worry Starkey; we'll start without you, besides not much to learn here, in this one star house." Lilynette said, distaste evident in her face.

"At least I don't need a tutor, Halibel mumbled, not high enough for Lilynette to hear, but Stark could hear it just fine, and he chuckled, he met glances with Halibel, and they exchanged smiles, Lilynette saw this, so she moved in front of Halibel to block her view, and she just rolled her eyes, not really intimidated by the cretin of a girlfriend.

"Ignorant beast…" Halibel mumbled again, this time Stark and Halibel busted out laughing, you could even hear Kurumi giggling.

"Well, I am going to the bathroom." Stark said, and then left.

Stark knew where the bathroom was: First door on the right, so he went first door on the left, but hesitated when he heard a television commercial for Barbie dolls.

Stark peeked through, and looked impressed, it seemed Amu made the room fit 2 people, it has one bed, but half of the comforter was green, and the other half was pink, so was the wall, and a beanie bag chair, a desk with a lamp, and two chairs. He saw backpacks on the floor, with a Table, that had the TV on it. They were watching _A Different World._

On the wall, he saw a life size picture of Kurumi, but it was grey, and had all these labels on it. It was titled Steel Angel Kurumi.

"_Interesting…" _ Stark thought.

Stark moved back from the room and then went to the second door on the right. He opened it, and then went into it. It was so not what he imagined.

It had teal walls with shark poster here and there. There was a brown bed with a comforter that had dolphin printed on it. There was a desk just like Amu's with one chair, and a white lamp. Stark chose his instinct, and then went to the open laptop. He messed with the mouse a little bit, the screen popped up, and HALLELUJAH, the party invites!!! Stark smiled brightly to himself, and added his name to the list, speaking of lists it included about 30 of names from top to bottom, he figured it was from favorite to just barley made it, so he put his name at the tenth place. Close to the top, but not the most favorite. There were names (not in order) like Neliel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Sun-sun, Apache, Mila rose, Aizen, and he added himself, and then there were other names toward the bottoms like Ilforte, Nnoitora, Szayel, and other names.

He positioned the laptop and it looked untouched, so he was in the clear!

Stark heard footsteps slowly walking to the bathroom, so he dashed out of there and made his way to the bathroom, and whadya know, he actually had to use the bathroom.

Someone banged on the door.

"Stark, get out, you were in here for ten minutes, enough is enough." Halibel said.

"Okay" Stark said in response.

When Star got to the study place, they were reading biology and it was 4:30p.m.…great……

_3 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES LATER!!_

"Okay, training is over!" Halibel said. She didn't look tired, but teaching complete idiots did take a toll on her, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up the next day. It was 8:00 and Stark and Lilynette were munching off of her "one star food" as Lilynette would put it.

"Okay, you took enough of my food, now get out, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Halibel said tiredly.

"Fine, we don't want any of your dirty food anyway, comon Stark, walk me home! It's dark out there!" Lilynette exclaimed.

"Fine," Stark said tiredly.

As they left, Stark turned back.

"Thanks for tutoring me; I think I get some of this stuff." Stark said, quietly of course.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then. Do not forget same time, same place." Halibel said.

"Oh and thank for your food!" Stark whispered.

"Anytime…" Halibel said back bored and tired as a camel.

"STARK, COMON!!" Lilynette screamed through the hallway.

"Bye Halibel-kun!" Stark said, kissed her on the cheek, and disappeared into the night, carrying some food.

Halibel stood there for a while, and then shut the door. She smiled to herself.

"_Things are getting better and better every day"_ Halibel thought, then went to bed.

"Hey master, you think Halibel-chan and Stark-chan are gonna be in love?" Kurumi asked.

"Yea" Amu whispered. Then they went to bed at 9:30…

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

How do you like it? To short, to boring, to bad? Tell me with your review! Don't forget to vote.


	5. Childhood friend

Hi, im back and I would like to say sorry for holding off so far.

I really do like this one and it is very cool to me. Well, on to the story.

The viewers like you make this fanfic possible!

THANK YOU….

It was a wonderful Saturday for Stark that is, until Lilynette forced him to 'escort' her to the airport.

"Flight 568 going to America, last call going to America." The intercom said.

"Well, that is my flight! Promise me that you wont hang out with that…that…that HUSSY! I mean Halibel just to tell you." Lilynette said, too bad Stark did not care. Halibel's party was in two weeks and he was not going to miss it for Lilynette, all he wanted to do was get to know Halibel…and possibly break up with Lilynette. It was a win-win-lose situation.

"Fine, all we are going to do is study, nothing to do with anything but studying!" Stark moaned…he really wanted go to sleep right now…

"**You must do the ultimate seal on him, so he will not cheat on you while you are away!"** Lilynette's inner bad voice said, Lilynette was slowly turning insane, so she obeyed.

"Listen…Stark…"Lilynette began, "I just wanted to tell you…that I love you." Lilynette sounded the most sincerest she could, two years of acting class made her the best at acting.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Stark was baffled, that was the first time Lilynette had said" I love you" all the other times, she was just joking, but this time it really did not sound like she was joking at all.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to tell you, incase you didn't know…" Lilynette said, as she forced a tear down out of her left eye.

"Umm, don't cry Lilynette…I don't know what to say." Stark said as he hugged her.

"Last call, flight 568 going to America, last call!" the intercom repeated.

"Well, I got to go now…see ya." Lilynette said quietly as she slipped away from Stark.

"**You got him!, now turn away quietly so he wont suspect anything! Now, he will always be yours!"** Lilynette's inner self laughed minachly to herself.

"All mine…..all, always mine…forever." Lilynette whispered.

"**Yes, all yours! Then, when you come back, you will make him yours!" **Lilynette's inner self commanded.

"Yea and ill have sex with him, its perfect!" Lilynette said to herself.

"**That's what I said…." **Lilynette's inner self said….

"Oh…" Lilynette said.

"Bye" Stark whispered, and when she disappeared, he ran, he ran all the way to his house, and he quietly sighed.

"Girls are so confusing." Stark said to himself.

"Well, better get to Halibel's.." Stark said, just then, he heard a door bell.

When stark opened the door, he gasped.

"It's you!" Stark gasped.

"Yes, will you let me in now?" Stark's old childhood friend asked.

"What are you doing here?" Stark asked him.

"Why, I am here to help!" He smiled kindly.

Gasp! Who is the mystery person?! Will Stark get Halibel? Will Lilynette go insane? Will I be able to finish my rice in time before it gets cold?! Find Out!!! …next time on **Study date? Yes it is**!

Bye!


	6. Nice plan, doofus

Hello my fellow fans, I am so so so so so sorry for the non updates! I promise I will so so update about every week or week and half, or maybe 2 in a week! Please review and thanks for the patience!

So Lilynette is away, and the drama, confusion, lust, bliss,angst and everything in between begins!

"So…what are you going to do to help me with a problem you don't even know about?" Stark was baffled at Gin Ichimaru, the weirdo of a friend always seemed to make things worse, and did you know he only saw how his eyes looked 3 times in their 10 year friendship?

"I have been around school lately-" Gin got cut off by Stark.

"What do you mean you were around school lately, and you didn't even come to visit me, some friend you are!" Stark glared.

"I was gonna come to you, but every time I wanted to see you, you seemed to be with a black chick with weird blond hair." Gin tried to explain. Gin was always one for excuse to why he did not show up, which was most of the time.

"_He hasn't changed a bit,"_ Stark, thought half-heartedly"

"That black chick with blond hair's name is Halibel. She happens to also have a little sister named Amu, and Amu has a mistress named Kurumi." Stark stated matter-a-factly.

"Well, anyways," Gin started, a bit annoyed that he was interrupted. "I happened to see the way you look at her…do you like her more than that bitch Lilynette?" Gin asked.

"Wait, how do you know about Lilynette?" Stark asked creeped out. Honestly, if he wanted to tell Gin about his affairs, he would just call him up, but that never seemed to work because he always did change his number after a month or two A.K.A. when he broke up with his "new" girlfriend.

_Flash back ( wow I remember when I did a lot of flash backs all the time, wow I miss writing stories.)_

_Gin was just getting off his flight from America to Japan when he saw Stark, he was just about to wave to him, when he saw this girl fake crying , and Stark had a worried look on his face._

"_Wow, she must have had atleast 6 months of acting to be that good at crying." Gin said to himself. His dad is a director, so he would know after being forced for 5 years to take acting classes._

"_Listen Stark…I love you…" the mystery girl said. Starks eyes visibly widened._

"_Wow, the easiest trick in the book to get a guy with you forever, the I love you trick" Gin mumbled to him self._

"_Uhhhhh" was all Stark could manage out._

"_Dang it Stark, don't fall for it, I bet if this is anything like a soap opera, she would be no good for you!" Gin highly whispered to himself._

"_You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to tell you incase you didn't know…" she paused for effect, then it looked like she blinked out a tear, for the full girlyness._

"_Wow, this IS getting good…" Gin said, his eyes full of attention even more, if htat was possible, suddenly flight 568 called for America and the girl was off, for her dramatic exit._

"_Well…I gotta go." She whispered._

_Gin took off his ear piece and he still heard her as she whispered "All mine…..all, always mine…forever." She whispered and laughed maniacally._

"_Yea and Ill have sex with him, its perfect!" ah, he finally noticed, she was talking to herself, if Stark saw this, he would think that she was a loony, for sure._

"_Oh" she said to herself._

"_Bye" Stark said, obviously under her newly found spell. "Well, off to Halibel's" he said, and with that, he was off._

_Along the way to the exit, he had bumped into "Lilynette"._

"_Watch your step, loser." She said loud enough to let him hear, on purpose._

"_Hmm, Lilynette is it?" he asked with his creepy smile, already knowing he had gotten to her when he said her name._

"_H-h-how do you know me?" she asked, her eyes wide with fright._

"_Oh, just for that comment, you will know who I am soon enough, and Lady Halibel will have Stark all to himself, and we will all be laughing at you, pitying yourself, oh and one more thing, you need to stop laughing and talking to yourself ok?" Gin said, smilling._

"_N-never!" she screamed, and with that, she ran off to flight 568._

_End of flash back (that was a long one!)_

"Oh…I bumped into her, and we kinda got acquainted with each other." Gin said innocently.

"Riiiight…" Stark said.

"So, here's my plan, to get you and black girl together, and you and Lilynette off!" Gin said happily, this plan was awesome, and everyone would win, well, all but one.

"Huh?" Stark said confusionly.

"Here's my plan!" Gin said excitedly, and the plan begun to go in action as soon as Gin started whispering.

_With Halibel, Amu and Kurumi_

Halibel had gotten on her computer, and checked the list of invites she was giving out to people, so she would know exactly how many to tell Kurumi to make.

Halibel had added about an extra 40-70 people…give or take, so the party was going to be THE BOMB!

The list was a lot of people, way to big to fit this house, that she knew for sure. Thank goodness she planned for this ahead and she had booked a night club for 5 hours, so the fun could last all night for high schoolers!

As she was checking the list she made, she had failed to notice she wasn't the one to put Starks name in the middle (lets face it, if it was the first name or the last on the list, she would notice it) and she had downloaded her email invite on Kurumi, checked the box to send to all on the list, and instantaneously, everyone on the list got their invite, now it was up to them to check their email.

"_Well, that wont be a problem, I mean, what high school kid doesn't check their email daily, except for losers I guess"_ she thought…this party was going to be great.

Amu was busy making the mail invites, just incase the email thing didn't work out for some people, cause every android does have a flaw, especially if their activated by "love, and mystic powers".

_With Grimmjow and Ulquiorra_

While Grimmjow seemed to be in the process of fucking Ulquiorra, he heard his email sound pop up.

"Dang that's my email!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"You are not leaving me for that email Ulquiorra said, still horny and lustful.

"One sec!" Grimmjow slid out of Ulquiorra, and checked his email, naked, and when he saw it was an invite for a party late at night, he was ecstatic!

"Hey babe, we're going to a party so clear your schedule for Saturday!" Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra huffed.

"Ok. I promise this is the last time that will happen" Grimmjow said.

"You said that last night!" Ulquiorra turned.

"Fine, this time I promise for real babe." Grimmjow lavised Ulquiorra with kisses, knowing his soft spots, and who could be mad at Grimmjow forever?

"Ok" Ulquiorra moaned, and there they were, back to having awesome sec again.

_With Neliel_

"O.m.g., Nnoitora, look! I got an invite to Halibel's party, I heard only the cool of the coolest get these!" Neliel exclaimed.

"Yeah well I thought you heard only cool people got invited to Halibel yearly party. Wonder if she sent it to the wrong pers- OUCH!" Nnoitora exclaimed when a stiletto came in contact with his eye…hence another rumor started with the eye patch.

Neliel called her friends and told them the good news…and that's how it circulated around the whole school about the party.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"OMI GOD Halibel" one girl yelled trying to catch up with her.

"Hey Halibel" another girl said.

"Whoa, I cant believe you didn't invite me!" some random guy said.

"Hey Halihali where'd my invite go, I thought you said you were gonna invite me" another boy said.

All day Halibel and Amu have been getting rampaged by the school because they were being thanked for the invite, or some people would also just came to ask her for one (which she politely said "Uh, I don't think so" flipped her hair, then left). Some senior jocks even had the nerve to kick Ulquiorra out of his seat and take it for themselves, just so they could look cool, or ask out Halibel.

By the end of the end of the day, they were beet. Most times school would be a breeze for Halibel, but this one was just stupid. If she had known having a party would get her THIS much attention, then she would have never even have the idea of a stupid party that would probably be cut short by some random guy bringing in booze and spiking the drink.

"Master, I have a list of messages from some people who claim to be your friends!" Kurumi exclaimed, she turned into hibernation mode and the messages came out as people holographic forms asking if they could send their "regards" to Halibel.

"Such people with no class have no right asking for ME to give regards to my SISTER. Kurumi, you can wake up now." with that, Amu have put the switch behind Kurumi's long hair to on.

"Ok master! They're all trashed!" Kurumi said with excitement. She never could hold to many messages, less she wanted gas.

"Fine"

"Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Im going to sleep Kurumi, you can go to hibernation mode if you would like, or you can roam free of THIS house **(she was very specific because the last time she wasn't, Kurumi was in major battle mode with her sister Karinka "sparring")**"Amu said.

"But master, you haven't even touched your home work, or touched your lunch, or more importantly, touch MEEEEEE!" Kurumi was getting teary eyed for emphasis, and all she got was a pillow thrown at her.

"I'll do my homework when I get up, then ill go eat my food, after that you can sleep 1 foot away from me. I had a busy day incase you haven't noticed, and I just want some sleep." she grumbled angrily. Kurumi was a handful most of the time.

"Fine master, have your way." So, Kurumi left her room quietly and went to the living room to watch some "Tele-visi-on" as she would like to call it.

_**WHILE LILYNETTE IS ON THE PLANE…**_

"Hmmm, what am I going to do!" she whispered to herself, as she looked out her window seat (the one she requested for herself, so her "other self" could sit on the outside) that weirdo is going to ruin everything!"

Soon, Lilynette found herself on the internet of the plane, looking up at Google "narrow eyes, weird smile, gray nice hair, slender body" and she pressed the enter button.

What came up made a smile come to her lips.

"Hmm, Gin Ichimaru heh?" with that, she dialed her cell phone, and called eight of her "royal guards" (as she would like to call them, they were more like secret agent ninjas or something along that line).

"Hmm, yes its me, I need you to look up on someone in town, his name is Gin Ichimaru, he never opens his eyes, always has a weirdo smile on his face, he has gray short hair, and a slender body. Oh and I think he will be showing up at school, and may even be going to Halibel's party too. Make sure you keep a close eye on those four: Amu, Halibel's little sister, yea the one with pink hair, her slave girl Kurumi, the other one with the huge boobs and pink hair. But most importantly, make sure you keep a VERY close eye on Halibel, and Gin, and you guard better make sure they go no where near my Starky!" Lilynette harshly whispered to them.

"Hai, Lilynette-sama, we will not disappoint you." The head guard on the other line said.

"You never have, so I trust, you, and you better make sure, you do not disappoint now, or I will make sure I have my father (a.k.a. the most powerful business man in Tokyo a.t.m. in the storyline) have your heads!~" she sing-songly whispered, so the people passing by wouldn't notice they were only a few feet from some lunatic.

"Hai, have a good vacation Lilynette-sama." the guard said, then he waited for Lilynette to hung up. It is always impolite to hang up on your boss before they hang up on you.

"Oh WE will,(talking about her dark self here, don't get confused)we definitely will!" she said, then laughed maniachally. When the children and parents started staring at them, she coughed in her troat and stopped.

"Why hadn't I taken the private jet, it would have been so much easier…" she groaned to herself.

"**Because, the pilot is on vacation, remember that dip-shit, a good lady must always remember everything, so that their man will always ask for their advice."** Her dark self said.

"Yes, always remember, gotcha." Lilynette whispered.

_**WITH STARK AND GIN**_

"So, that's you MAJOR plan? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" Stark exclaimed. He was sure he loved Halibel, but he had to get rid of Lilynette first.

"No is' no', yur' ju' scurd', that' al~!" Gin said with a moth full of cheese its in his mouth.

"Are you sure its gonna work tho, that sounds a little risky, even for sleepy me!" Stark said tiredly. Sleep, that's what he wanted, but everytime he closed his eyes, he imagine a certain someone, sucking him hard, or opening her pussy, or touching her self in all the "right" places, sometimes riding him like there's no tomorrow, or worse, playing with those soon to hard nipples.

"Positively absolutely!" Gin said.

"Fine, but only because you are sure this is going to work!" Stark exclaimed.

"That's the spirit! Well, I am off to bed, see ya tomorrow, peace!" Gin did a peace sign, and went off to bed.

If only Stark could go to bed. He closed his eyes and felt another woody come to him, he was starting to get really tired, so he just went to sleep, dreaming about his beloved.

That party was soooooo gonna be crashed.

SEE, I told you it was gonna be nice and lengthy for you, lol I just did a hard joke.

There will be other jokes, and the first one who can point them out, will be able to request something, if you wanna request ANYTHING for the story, you just i.m. me and then I will see if I can squish it into the next or next 3 chapters at latest. I need more reviews tho, I don't wanna feel like im writing for nothing here…

CYA I WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA, CAUSE MY LIFE IS ALWAYS…NICE-A!


End file.
